dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Slumber Bitches
Red, Blue & Rapper all have a drunk party, that is until Emily shows up. Unfortunately now the three must do things that would suit her better, which of course won't be easy. Characters *Red *Blue *Rapper *Emily *Broseph *Movie Guy *Emily's Mom *Emily's Dad Transcript (Red is seen watching TV looking bored, until he looks at his watch) Red: (excited) Whoo! Guys' Slumber party! Blue: (walks in) Is it time already? Red: Fuck yeah, bitch! Blue: (excited) Oh man, this is it dude! Red: Call Rapper! Rapper: (calls from outside apartment) I already know! (runs inside with supplies) Guys' slumber party!! All: YEAH!!! (shows the three guys watching a horror action film) Guy on TV: Eat this, fuck-faces! (The guy shoots a bunch of zombies with a mini-gun) All: WHOO!!! (shows the three all playing the new Flame War, Rapper's avatar shoots Blue's enemy) Announcer: Team Awesome Wins! All: YEAH! We Won! (they all hi-five) (now it shows them all drinking beer with Red already drunk) Red: (drunk) Best night EVER! Blue: What could go wrong, now? (suddenly Emily walks inside) Rapper: Shit! Emily: Rapper? What are you doing here? Blue: Quick! Red! Turn the TV off! Red: Eek! (turns tv off) Oh! Uh, hi Emily. Emily: What was on the TV? Blue: Uh that was just a kids show! Red: NO! It was a HORROR film! Blue: RED! Red: What? I told her the truth! Emily: (eyes get wide) Ooh!!! Can I watch it with you? Blue: No Emily. It's too violent. Emily: Seriously? I'm not a baby, Blue. Red: Give the girl a chance Blue balls. Blue: Fine! Emily: So why is Rapper here? Red: We're all having a slumber party night! And so far It Is AWESOME! Emily: (stifles laughter but bursts out laughing) A slumber party?! What are you, gay?? Slumber parties are girly. Blue: RED! Red: I thought it was called a slumber party. Blue: NO! It was called Guys Night! Emily: Thank god I'm a girl and it's socially acceptable for me to have slumber parties/ Red: Yo! The TV's back on! (everyone takes a seat) Rapper: Sick! The part the guy uses cars to run over zombies! Emily: (tests Blue) Wow! That's so inspiring that I'm going to do that tomorrow! Blue: What!? Guy on TV: It's kill time! (runs over zombies) Emily: (continues) That's right, Blue. I'm going to run over zombies with a car. In fact... I think I'll use YOUR car. Blue: No! Not MY car! Emily: Yes! Yes YOUR car! Blue: EMILY! You BETTER behave yourself or else your surprise won't come! Emily: That was a test, Blue balls. Blue: (face palms) Aah fuck it. Red: (groans) Does this 'surprise' HAVE to come!? Blue: Well I thought it would keep Emily company. Emily: Is it a puppy? Broseph: (walks in with puppy) Did someone order a puppy? (Emily screams and runs to hug Broseph) Broseph: Hey there bacon. I bought this puppy for you because I KNOW I missed out on your birthday. Emily: Is the surprise Broseph or the puppy? Red: Let's just say it's (shivers) both! Emily: Aww sweetheart. I'm going to let you in on a secret. Broseph: And what's that, bacon? Emily: (loudly) Blue, Red, and Rapper are gay, because they're having a slumber party!!! (falls on floor laughing) Broseph: Seriously!? (laughs) Red: (pissed) EMILY!!! (shoots Broseph & Puppy) Something I call sweet murder revenge! (Emily makes tear-filled puppy eyes, hugs Broseph's body and cries) Blue: Gee Red, you think that was a little harsh? Red: FINE! (walks up to Broseph with defibrillators) Clear! (shocks Broseph's body) Broseph: Gaah! What the hell!? Emily: (stops crying) Let's just say... You might want to stay away from Red for a while Broseph: (shocked) Yeah, I'll do that. (Red glares at Broseph) Emily: (glares at Red) I'm pissing and shitting on your bed tonight, Red. Red: No! Not MY Bed! (cries) (Blue and Rapper burst out laughing) Emily: Then you have to buy me an oPad and a gallon of Hawaiian Punch later to prove that you're good. Red: FINE! (grumbles) Blue: So what now? Red: Who's up to head to the MOVIES? Rapper: Yeah, okay then. Emily: That sounds good. Let's watch the most inappropriate movie ever (shows the five looking at 6 movie posters) Broseph: So brah, what are we seeing? Emily: Blue, are you going to make me watch a G or PG-rated movie? Because if you do that I will call up my parents and tell them that you're a child molester. Blue: (sighs) Alright fine you can come see an M rated movie with us. Emily: Is it a nude one or a violent one? Red: DUDE! We should go see Flame War 2000: The Movie! Blue: Oh yeah, why not? Emily: Yeah. But Blue, don't be surprised if I come home and ask for a gun. Red: (too movie guy) I'd like FOUR tickets for Flame War 2000: The movie! Movie Guy: I'm sorry sir but kids under 13 can not see this film. Emily: (lies) I'm 14! Movie Guy: Deal! Broseph: Red, where's my ticket? Red: Here it is bro! (hands Broseph a ticket to the wrong movie but the title is scribbled by the flame war movie title) Meet us in cinema 4! (Broseph enters cinema 4 while the others enter cinema 6) Blue: Where's Broseph? Red: (whispers) I tricked him into seeing a kiddy movie! (holds in laughter) Emily: What movie? Red: (shocked) Uh nothing! Rapper: You made him go see that kiddy movie about dragons didn't you? Wasn't it called Dragons: The Great Adventure? That movie is so lame. Emily: Sounds gay. I bet that was originally my ticket. (shows the four entering the cinema and take a seat with Red holding popcorn) Emily: (whispers to Red) Let's throw handfuls of popcorn! Red: Hell yeah! (throws popcorn at Blue's face) Eat that Blue balls! (laughs) Blue: Red! Emily! What the hell!? Emily: Hey, this is what happens when you take me to a movie. (after the film, the four walk out of the cinema and see Broseph looking pissed) Emily: What's wrong baby? Broseph: (pissed) Red! What the hell bro!? You sent me to the wrong movie! Red: (lies) No I didn't! (laughs) Emily: What now? Blue: (checks watch) It's getting pretty late, we should head home. Broseph: I'll take you home bacon. Emily: (makes puppy eyes) Really??? Blue: How about I buy you ice cream tomorrow? Emily: Okay. Why? Blue: We can't have our party forever. We'll have another one tomorrow. (shows Broseph driving Emily home) Emily: (stares out window) Are we there yet? (they arrive at Emily's house) Emily: Sweetheart, can you carry me? (Broseph carries Emily to the door and knocks on it (A hot pink woman and a navy man answer) Woman: May I help you? Man: Yes. Emily's our daughter. (Emily gets down and walks to her parents) Broseph: (walks to his car) Time for another awesome party with Wednesday '-Episode Ends- ' 'What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) ' Category:Episodes Category:June Releases